To Be Young Again
by The strong silver flower
Summary: The Master's gotten a tad bit bored with the Doctor being so old, so he decides to have a little fun de-ageing him, a lot. What happens when there's a young timelord onboard the Valiant? young!Doctor aka Theta. Sorry bad at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so I've always wondered what if aboard the Vallient, the Master didn't just age the Doctor but de-aged him as well. So this is of course a story about that. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Doctor Who is owned by the BBC**

The Master was annoyed. The Doctor even in his elderly form was bothersome. Not in the way he usually was, no, but this version _ignored_ him. Can you imagine that? The Master held all the cards and still he couldn't control the Doctor, he still couldn't have his way. So being as brilliant as he was(and he was quite brilliant if he did say so himself.) he came up with a plan.

"Oh Doctor!" He practically sang as he skipped over to where the Doctor's wheel chair rested. "I've gotten a bit bored of this stubborn old man you've become. Besides you've become that elderly grandfather no one wants around anymore." The Master continued grabbing the wheelchair's handles and tipping the Doctor out causing the elderly timelord to cry out in pain.

"Ah is your hip getting to you again?" The Master jabbed. "Don't you just wish you were young again? Young and filled with so much energy that something so dull as a hip wouldn't slow you down?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, where was this going?

"Well why don't I just help you restore some of that heavenly youth?" The Master grinned cold heartedly pointing the laser screwdriver at the Doctor. "To be young again." He said before pressing the button.

The Doctor screamed and screamed, flailing in pain as his body was forcefully de-aged. Then it stopped. The pain stopped, everything was back to normal. Looking up from the where he laid on the floor the Doctor saw the Master grinning gleefully.

"Oh this is just too good." He said, that grin still plastered to his face. "Look at you! You're adorable!"

The Doctor burrowed his eyebrows in confusion, whatever he was expecting the Master to say it was not that.

His grin turned into a full-blown smile at the Doctor's confusion. "You still don't get it do you?" He laughed. "Don't you _feel_ it? Even your hair is different!"

Of course at this statement the Doctor went to examine his hair. He went to grab a piece and his confusion grew, his hair was not that long. Pulling to his view he gasped, his hair was not blonde and his hands were not that small. Scrambling to stand up he noticed everything was so much bigger. Much bigger than he remembered and the Master towered over him with a smirk still plastered on his face.

As the Doctor looked around the room and wide-eyed the Master took this as his que to continue.

"Understand it yet, _Theta?_"

The Doctor glared up at his now giant adversary.

"Oh it took some thinking but I finally figured out that this was the best solution." He bent down a little to ruffle the Doctor's hair. "And to think that I made you age 100 years before thinking of this! Look at you! Mister on-coming storm! You're but a child! Only nine years old!" He laughed, contempt with the situation.

"No!" The now nine year old looking Doctor cried out before covering his mouth.

_"Is that what I sound like?"_ He thought to himself. It couldn't be, he was not a nine years old.

"I am not nine! And my name is not Theta it's the Doctor!" The Doctor or Theta shouted stomping his foot.

"Uh uh uh!" The Master said shaking his finger. "No temper tantrums or no dessert for you!" He teased.

The Doctor's clothes which once fit him nicely were puddled around his feet, the only thing that kept him from being completely nude was the fact that his undershirt now fell down to his knees. The Master noticed this and shook his head.

"Your clothes just don't do little Theta."

"Don't call me that!" The Doctor said accidentally pouting.

The Master chosing to ignore the now younger timelord, singled out a guard.

"You" He said pointing at some human. "Bring me the clothes from that closet!"

"As for you..." The Master continued as picked up the Doctor, who was now squirming and struggling to be freed from his captors grasp with no avail. He sat down, putting the young Doctor on his lap. "There's going to be some rules for you around here. We can't just have a little boy running around now can we?" The Doctor sighed rolling his eyes.

"Now first of all you listen to me and you don't disobey anything I say. Second don't go off trying to save anyone, you've much to young for that." The Master said grinning at how much control he had as he went on cheerfully. "And finally, on occasions you might get a slight horribly painful feeling in your head and that's your big old 900 year old brain trying to squeeze into that tiny little skull of yours."

* * *

The guard who the Master had sent out to get something had returned, the Doctor noticed. He still sat on the Master's lap as the older timelord went on and on about something that had to do with his brain and being young and old and oh he didn't care. The Doctor knew he should be listening but he wanted to spite the Master and having no other way to do it he chose to ignore him. The guard re-entering had peaked his curiosity and the Master had sensed that.

"Oh look Doctor, your new clothes are here. Bring them here!" He called to the guard, who wordlessly obeyed. As he got closer and closer the Doctor began to notice the color of his new clothes, they were a reddish-orange and they looked so familiar... NO! No he wouldn't! The Master would go as low as to de-age him to a nine year old but he wouldn't go as far as making him wear-

"The timelord academy uniform!" The Master told the Doctor, holding the robes out. "Just like we used to wear in Deca! Rememeber?" Not waiting for a reply he pushed the young boy off his lap and shoved the clothes in his face. "Put these on."

The Doctor shook his head.

"You will put these robes on Theta, it's what children of your age wear."

The Doctor again shook his head, a stubborn look on his face.

"Doctor put these robes on or you will be punished for breaking the rules!"

And again he shook his head.

Glaring the Master hissed. "You asked for it."

**Alright so that's chapter one, please review if you want me to continue. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for all your reviews! Here's chapter two!**

The Doctor looked up, what did he mean by "punished" exactly? What did that imply... but before he could consider the situation any further he saw the ground getting farther and farther away, great he was being picked up again. Rassilon, he hated being this tiny.

"Now since we just so happen to be on Earth," The Master began. "I think I might just have to use an Earth punishment on you." And with that he flipped the Doctor over on this lap.

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

By the fifth spank tears were freely falling from the Doctor's eyes and his nose had began to run. Why couldn't he have just been sent to the corner?

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

When the final hit came down the Doctor was a wreck, apparently a nine year old's body cannot withstand as much as a nine-hundred year old's could. Still crying the young Doctor was pushed to the ground once more.

"Now, Theta," The Master said, his voice drenched in fake sweetness. "Will you put your new clothes on now?"

The Doctor not wanting to be subjected to that painful humiliation agin, nodded. The Master threw the robes at the boy.

"Go change over there." He said pointing to the other side of the room. Then he smirked. "I promise I won't look."

Shoulders slumped in defeat the Doctor did as he was told.

* * *

"That's better." The Master said as the Doctor walked out in the robes. "Now you look just like a young timelord should!"

The Doctor looked at the floor, this was more than he could take in.

"Well, goodnight Doctor."

"Wait!" The Doctor cried out. "Your just gonna leave me here?"

The Master chuckled. "I left you here when you were old, what's so different now?" And with that he left.

* * *

_Many failed attempts at escape later..._

The Doctor had fallen asleep on the floor. Leaning against a wall, his head leaning into his chest, he was sound asleep and looked ever so peaceful. Well, he had looked like that until his head shot up eyes opening wide.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed, clutching his skull. His head it felt like an entire universe was trying to fit in there. "Help me! Help..." He yelled, crying and flailing in agony. "Ahhh!"

* * *

It was just a normal day on the Valiant for Tish. Waking up early, preparing breakfast, and of course making sure everything was just perfect for the Master. All was going smoothly until she walked into the conference room to set up the Master's breakfast.

She heard a shuffling noise accompanied with sniffling and looked around. That, that sounded like a child. There was a child aboard? Oh no... no no no!

Rushing over to where she thought the source of this sound was she saw a blonde child, he looked about nine years old and didn't take any notice of her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, worried that the Master being the sick man he was had somehow harmed the child.

The child in question looked up at her with wide frantic eyes. He began to speak but instead of English, a musical sound came out of his mouth instead.

"Can-can you speak English?" She asked. Alien or not this was still a child, one who looked very afraid at that.

The boy hesitated for a moment before speaking slowly. "I...I can...a little."

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"No..."

_"Oh god no." _Tish thought.

"I do not know where I am. When I fell asleep I was in my room, with my roommate." He looked panicked for a split second before continueing. "Is he here too? Is he ok?"

"You're on Earth-"

"Earth?! No no no..." The boy said. "You're kidding, right... you're not kidding. That means your human! I've never seen a human before! Wow you're pretty! How many hearts do you have? You don't have a telepathic field right? Or do you..."

As the boy rambled on Tish wondered how he could go so fast from fear to excitement. Suddenly the boy stopped his rambling.

"There's another here." He whispered.

"Another what?" Tish asked she was not ready for any more aliens.

"Maybe it's my roommate!" The boy yelled, running to the door and waiting just behind the guards.

Someone stepped into the room, and all Tish's hopes for the boy sunk.

"Theta." The Master said as he saw the boy looking up at him.

"Koschei?" The boy whose name was Theta asked.

The Master suddenly turned angry. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Koshei." Theta said simply. "It is you isn't it? I knew you'd be here! I knew that if someone took me to Earth they'd probably have my roommate too."

The Master's anger transformed in pleasure as he chuckled. "Yes Theta it's me. But I go by the Master now. I've got my own title."

"That's a silly title to pick..." Theta said, he turned to Tish who was trying to understand what was going on. "Isn't it a silly title?" When she didn't respond he paid no mind and continued. "I think it's silly...if I chose a title I think I would pick... hmmm _the Doctor._"

Tish shook her head. No this couldn't be happening, was that boy the Doctor? The Master aged him not de-aged him. What was going on.

"Oh it's true Tish." The Master said smirking. "This is him, only he doesn't remember the past oh say 894 years give or take."

"What's going on Kosh-I mean Master (Theta scrunched his nose up upon saying the name.) why are you so old? And why are we on Earth?"

The Master really did hold all the cards now, he could make the Doctor believe anything he said, and why wouldn't he? Who wouldn't believe their best friend?

"A terrible thing happened on Gallifrey, Theta. A war. Luckily you and I made it out, but the timelines got messed up and I became older. Thankfully we found Earth and we've been..." The Master paused thinking of the right word to say. "Looking after it ever since."

Theta stared at him. "So... they're all dead?" He barely whispered.

**Yay chapter two! Thank you all again for you reviews! Hope you liked the chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed or favorited the story! It really makes me happy so thanks! Enjoy :)**

The Master finally remembering that Tish (who was standing in her spot shell-shocked at the current events.) waved his hand at his dismissevly saying. "Don't just stand there you've got more work to be doing. GO!"

"They're all dead." Theta whispered again, this time on the edge of tears.

"Hey, it's ok." The Master said in a caring voice. "They're just stuck in a timelock."

"A what?"

"Oh never mind, you're to young to learn about that yet, I'll teach you when you're old enough to understand."

Theta, now curious, started tugging on the Master's sleeve. "No no no! Tell me now! I'm smart see? I even know English well see!"

The Master chuckled, as annoying as the Doctor could be as an adult he was very amusing as a child. "How about instead of telling you I let you look around the ship we're on?"

Theta's eyes grew wide and he started jumping up and down in excitement. "We're on a ship? Really? Are there humans here? Oh what's it called? Is it big? Oh-"

"The ship's called the Valiant, Theta, and yes it's very big so stay close."

Of course as soon as they walked out of the conference room Theta had been staying in the young timelord was off like a rocket, looking at things and questioning every detail. He was excited of course, for he had never been off Galifrey before and to be on Earth, on a cool ship no less, was amazing. He did see other humans as he and the Master walked through the ship that seemed to never end. These humans though scared Theta, they were big and had guns. They also wore grim expressions on their faces that made the hyper-active timelord gravitate towards the Master.

Eventually as they walked the pair came to a door, a door that caused Theta to stop babbling on about earthlings being weird and only have one heart each.

"What's in there?" Theta asked his curiosity obvious in his voice.

"Nothing, let's go." The Master replied steering Theta away from the door.

Theta wouldn't budge and stubbornly said. "But there is! There's something or someone who's not supposed to be. And it's in there!"

"Theta you're not allowed in there, now come on."

"No! I wanna look inside!"

"Theta Sigma we are leaving now!" All kindness had left the Master as he yelled at the young boy.

"I liked you better as a kid..." Theta mumbled as he walked away from the door.

The Master smiled, the Doctor was just so easy to control as a child. Suddenly Theta sprinted away from the Master and back to the door.

"THETA SIGMA I SAID NO!"

But it was to late, the young Doctor had flung open the door and stared inside.

_"Who's that?"_

* * *

Jack hung from his restraints as usual waiting for the Master to come and kill him again. He heard muffled voices outside and figured it was time for his deaths to arivive.

"Just great." He said to himself.

The voices became louder and angrier and Jack groaned.

"Even better his angry..."

Then the voices stopped and Jack relaxed, he wouldn't die just yet. But another voice yelled and suddenly the door swung open and a young boy with curious eyes stood in front of him.

_"Who's that?"_ He asked in awe.

The Master appeared in the doorway next to the boy moments later. He grabbed the boys arm and pulled him back roughly.

"I told you not to go in here!" He said angrily.

The boy took little notice of the Master's anger and pointed at Jack. "But-but he's not right." He said in confusion. "

"I don't understand," The boy went on, eyes never leaving Jack. "You're supposed to be this, but your not..."

The Master growled at Theta's resistence. "Theta! We are leaving-" He was cut off by a guard.

"Sir, there's been an uprising in America, some talk about the nuclear weapons." Clenching his fist the Master yelled.

"Well go fix it! I'll be there soon... And you!" He said pointing at Theta. "Stay here, and don't do anything stupid, got that?"

Theta nodded at the Master an went back to sizing up Jack.

* * *

"So kid," Jack began. "What's your name, I'm Jack."

Theta looked up. "I'm Theta, Theta Sigma. At least that's what everyone calls me."

Jack laughed slightly. "So that's not your real name?"

"Nope."

"Well what is?"

"Can't say."

"Come on you can trust me kid!"

Theta shook his head. "Uh uh, only family can know! 'Sides it's to long for you to say anyways anyways."

Jack was interested now, this kid was a mystery, just the thing he needed to distract him.

"So...does the Master know you name?"

Theta scrunched up his nose. "Ew being related to Koschei?" He laughed. "Than I'd have ugly hair!"

"Koschei?"

"Oops!" Theta said. "Wasn't supposed to call him that! I meant the Master. Isn't that a silly title?"

Jack full heartily laughed this time. "Yeah it is."

Theta continued, for a guy who had something weird going on with his whole exsistence Jack wasn't that bad.

"I mean he is pretty silly, calling himself the Master, and I heard he has a laser screwdriver! Why laser? If I had a screwdriver I'd think 'Hey this could be a little more sonic!' But that's just me."

Jack looked at the boy suspiciously. "Are you a timelord?" He questioned as the boy in front of his started using the pipes around him as his own personal jungle gym.

"Not completely, gotta finish school first. 'Nother 100 years I think."

This kid was a timelord? What was he doing here? 2 timelords was crazy enough, but a third one?

"So Thete, can I call you Thete? What are you doing on Earth?"

Theta's lip began to quiver and tears started forming in his eyes. "My friends used to call me that" He whispered.

Oh no, he was a timelord and he knew his friends were destroyed.

"I'm sorry!" Jack said trying to fix what emotional trauma he had brought back up. "I won't- I won't call you that!"

Theta sniffed. "It's ok, I like remembering them..."

Jack looking to change the subject said. "So why are you with the Master than?"

"Hmm? Oh, cuz he's my best friend!"

"He's what?" Jack asked, slightly horrified.

"Yeah he's-AHHH!" Theta clutched his head, it was in so much pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jack said, panicked. He struggled against the chains that bound him to get to the boy.

"I-ow ow OW!" He was crying now, after falling off the pipes he lay on the floor grabbing his head in pain.

"I-" He sat up suddenly and looked alarmed to see Jack. "Jack he asked?"

* * *

Last he remembered the Doctor was sleeping in the conference room, but for some reason he woke in the chambers of the Valiant near Jack.

"I-Jack?" He asked. What was going on?

"Theta..." Jack said, worry in his voice.

The Doctor jumped up. "How do you know that name?" He demanded.

Jack, startled by Theta's reactions said. "Because you told me..."

"Oh no no no..." He said pacing back and forth. "If I told you that then that means... But no! It couldn't! Could it?" He looked at Jack as if expecting an answer, when none came he went on.

"I can't believe I can't control my own brain!" The young boy yelled.

"What are you talking about..."

Looking Jack in the eye the young timelord said seriusly. "I'm the Doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god people actually like this story! Thank you! Ok sorry for not updating! But it's here now so yay :)**

Jack shook his head. "You're not the Doctor…."

"But I am, and I am so sorry Jack."

"You're not the Doctor…" He repeated. The Doctor sighed, it was hopeless, if he had been talking to Jack when his brain was a bit out of sorts and a bit too young then there would be no way for Jack to ever believe him.

"Wait a minute," Jack said. "I see what's going on here."

The Doctor looked up quickly. "You do?"

A smile played on Jack's lips. "Yup."

"Oh thank Rassilon! I thought you never would!" The Doctor said, relief flooding through him. "It was the Master, he used the laser screwdriver and-"

He was interrupted by Jack's laughing. "What about this is funny?"

"You're trying so hard to make me believe you and it's just so cute Theta!" He managed to say through his laughs. His laughter deflated all hopes the Doctor had left, he didn't believe him.

"No! I'm the Doctor!" He yelled. "And I am **NOT** Theta!" The Doctor didn't notice that Jack's laughing had stopped or that he had a grim look on his face. He hadn't had the slightest idea that there was someone behind him.

"Oh, you're not Theta Sigma now?" The voice behind him said. "Hmm, who are you then, Drax?"The Doctor closed his eyes, preparing himself for the worst as he turned around to face the man he knew the voice was coming from.

The Master looked down at him, or rather glared down at him. "I think it's time for you to take a nap." He said coldly as he picked up the smaller timelord and threw him over his shoulder.

The Doctor struggled against the Master's grip to no avail, whilst thinking of some way, _anyway_, to make Jack believe him. His time was running out as they moved closer and closer to the door.

"Jack!" He suddenly screamed. "_I knew Rose Tyler!_"

* * *

The Master was not having the best of days. First the uprising in America, though it was easily dealt with it still bothered the Master. Did those stupid humans still think they could win even after he had taken away everything? And then there was the horrible issue that was the Doctor. His mind fixed itself. Now he'd have to deal with a pint sized Doctor.

He carried the Doctor into a small room devoid of anything but a mat, a blanket, and a pillow. Throwing him down the Master yelled at him.

"You always have to cause trouble don't you? Even when you're this age?" He kicked him, causing the Doctor to cry out in pain. "I should've just kept you as an old man!" He kicked him again before heading to the door.

Koschei, I can help with the drums." The Doctor said softly.

The Master let out an un-amused laugh. "Help me? You can't even help yourself." And with that he slammed the door.

* * *

Sitting in the room the Master had thrown him in, the Doctor continued chewing his way into the arch-angel network while thinking of a way to maybe speed up the process of saving humanity. He could just attempt to obey the Master and let him take over the universe. At least that wouldn't be as hard. But he could never just sit down and let the Master rule what shouldn't be ruled. If only he could get to him tardis! Then he could set things straight. The only way he could do that was by somehow escaping, which didn't seem likely to happen. Or obeying the Master, which he would never do. There was one more thing he could do. But no, he would never allow himself to stoop so low. On the other hand it could be the only way to escape. So, trying to hold on to some of his pride, he ran over to the door and yelled in Gallifreyan.

"Koshei? Why am I locked in a room?"

The Doctor mentally cursed himself, pretending to be a kid to save the universe was not going to be fun.

**Ok so here's the new chapter, hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK yeah I suck for not updating this in 2 months….but I'm back! Yay! And with a new chapter too! So here it is!**

"_Koshei? Why am I locked in a room?"_

After waiting several minutes for his fellow timelord to respond the Doctor, or Theta as he was now pretending to be, tried a different approach.

"KOSHEI? KOSHEI? HELLO?" He yelled, pounding on the door. "IS ANYBODY THERE? HELP ME! I'm-I'm scared…."

Ugh, pretending to be a child was degrading!

"_It is for the best…" _He reminded himself before he continued his yelling.

Lucy Saxon was walking through the Valiant, the keycard the Master had given her in hand. He had told her it only opened a handful of doors aboard the ship, but despite the kindness she received from him, when she had questioned why she couldn't have access to more he had gotten angry with her. His verbal and physical abuse (he had slapped her! Can you believe it?) had taken its toll on her and she was in the middle of contemplating if marrying "Harold Saxon" was a smart idea. Even after she had found out who he truly was, everything was going fine! But then he took over the world and things started going downhill with their relationship.

Lucy's current plan was to just go back to her room and cry for a bit away from insensitive eyes, eyes like the Master's, but her plans were put to a halt when she heard screaming coming from a room nearby. Now, yelling and/or screaming wasn't uncommon aboard this ship, it was the Master's ship after all and ruling the Earth didn't come from saying please and thank you, but screaming was different. This wasn't the torture part of the ship and that voice…it belonged to a child.

Despite her enjoyment of being married to the man who enslaved mankind, Lucy couldn't just let a child cry for help, well at least not one she could hear, her motherly instinct was just too strong. So, hoping her new keycard worked on this door in particular she slide it through the card-slot and,

"I just wanna be with my friends again!" The Doctor yelled at the door. So far there had been no response to his recently thought of "fool proof plan". Crocodile tears now ran down his face, a result of him planning ahead, in case anyone actually opened the door. It didn't even have to be the Master! Heck, he didn't care who it was! He just needed to get out of this room if he wanted the rest of his plan to work. And what a plan it was.

Well, not really. It was actually a horrible plan. His first plan, which was currently on-going with Martha Jones traveling the world spreading the word about him to the entire world so that when the time came his age would be restored and he would be powerful enough to bring down the Master due to the archangel network, had a very low success rate and might not even work. This plan, as bad as it was, was better put together than the second one. The second plan involved him tricking the Master into thinking the Doctor was mentally Theta, and him eventually telling him where the Tardis and the laser screwdriver was after a certain 9 year old timelord becomes curious. This would eventually lead to him defeating the Master and him being able to fix the Tardis so that it was no longer a paradox machine which would then help him fix the entire universe.

But sadly, this plan had more flaws than the first, and at the moment it didn't even look like he was getting out of this room. He was about to give up his second plan when suddenly, to his relief the door slid open! Reviling his savior's face on the other side to be, well what do you know? Lucy Saxon.

Lucy was amazed that that keycard actually worked on the door. But she didn't let that distract her for long, behind the now opened door stood a young boy with tears streaking down his face. At this discovery she blurted out.

"Who are you?"

The Doctor wasn't exactly expecting Lucy to be the one who ended up opening the door, but he decided to play it to his advantage. A woman who's close to the Master? That worked for him.

"I-I'm Theta." He replied, sniffling and forcing more tears to fall. "Thank you for h-helping me, I don't know how I got in there."

"Oh honey!" Lucy gasped, pulling the young timelord into a hug. "You're welcome! I'm going to help you even more, you said you were looking for your friends?"

The Doctor nodded.

"What country are your friends in?"

He shrugged. "I dunno what country this is. But he's here on this…..flying, sorry my English is bad, ship."

Lucy looked down at the boy in pity, if his friend had been on the ship he was probably already dead. But how do you tell that to a, what, eight year old?

"Honey, look, you're friend-"

"Lucy!" A not-so-new voice called out. "I've decided that- _why do you have him?_"

The Master glared at his wife and the young boy at her side. Lucy paled but the boy, he brightened up.

Running over to the Master the boy yelled. "Kos!"

Once he got over to where the other timelord stood he hugged him and began rapidly talking.

"So I was stuck in that room and I didn't know how to get out 'cuz I think it was stuck or locked or something and I was scared because you said not to wander off and I don't remember going there! Does that mean I was kidnapped? I don't think so but maybe, all I remember was talking to that weird guy named Jack in that that that, what do they call it on Earth? Ummm a cell! Or is it a dungeon? I dunno, but then I woke up and I called you and you didn't answer and I didn't know what to do and I thought something happened to you and that I was all alone forever because if you were gone that meant I was the last one and that's horrible! But then that nice lady let me out and everything's ok now!"

The Doctor took a breath after his rapid talking and grinned at the Master. He hoped that he would buy that the Doctor was no longer in and that Theta was currently taking residence in his brain.

Thankfully he did. Smiling back down at the Doctor (in a sort of evil way.) he replied.

"Why wouldn't I be alright Thete? Everything's just fine! See?" Then he turned to Lucy, his expression turning sour. "As for you, that keycard is for trusted people only! Maybe I should make you slave! Since you don't know how to act appropriately otherwise maybe you're just another pair of hands!"

He snatched the card away from her as she began to cry and beg him for forgiveness. He just walked away beckoning the Doctor to follow, the Doctor kept looking back though and he added Lucy's name to the list of people he would swear not to fail.

"Theta, how would you like to see a real live Gallifreyen fairytale monster?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor found himself being lead to a random part of the ship his mind reeling a bit on what had happened moments before. Lucy apparently was yet another who, despite being the Master's wife, felt his wrath whenever he saw fit. With this new knowledge it seemed as though no one was safe around him. No one except him, well the Theta version of him anyway.

"Where we headin, Master?" The Doctor asked, the confusion on where they were heading was genuine. While he had an idea of what this so called monster would be he had absolutely no clue on where he was being taken.

"You'd see sooner if you would walk faster," The Master replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Now come on!"

He tugged on the small Doctor's arm causing the poor Doctor to trip and land on the floor.

'What would a child do in this situation?' The Doctor thought to himself. Keeping up the appearance of Theta was everything in this situation and that meant every last detail mattered. He hesitated only a moment before forcing a few tears to roll down his cheeks.

"Are you alright Theta?"

The Doctor nodded, sniffling a little. "I-I think so…."

The Master sighed and picked up his old friend. "At least we'll move faster this way." He mumbled as they continued on their journey.

When they finally arrived at their destination (a place the Doctor didn't even know exsisted on the ship.) the room appeared to be empty.

"So…." The Doctor started. "What's the monster?"

"Oh it'll be here don't worry."

Suddenly there was a noise and 3 metal objects floated into the room. As the Doctor predicted those 3 objects were Toclafane. This was where he made his mistake. Upon seeing the floating beings he just stared in an almost unamused fashion forgetting that a 9 year old of Gallifrey would be screaming their heads off after learning the terrifying tales were true. The Doctor of course did not think of this until he saw the Master staring at him in suspicion. Within an instant he tried to fix his mistake.

"K-K-Koschei? Are those…." He let crocodile tears run down his face again. "T-Toclafane?" The last part was said in nearly a whisper.

The Master motioned for the Toclafane to move closer to the boy, suspicions still in mind. As the monsters moved closer the Doctor moved back, throwing in the occasional glance over his shoulder as if he was planning to bolt at any given moment.

"MASTER!" He shrieked when his backing up lead him crashing into a wall. That was when he made his second mistake. While the Master had told him to call him the Master, any child while in a state of fear would ignore what they were told to seek comfort. For Theta that would be calling the Master, Koschei.

The Master went over to the Doctor and grabbed him by the wrist roughly.

"Get out!" He yelled at the Toclafane. And while the Doctor saw this as a sign of a job well done this, however, was not the case. "You!" The Master yelled at the Doctor grabbing his wrist tighter. "Thought you could pretend around me did you?" He pushed the Doctor away making him fall to the floor.

"W-what are you talking about?" Real fear seeped into the Doctor's voice, if the Master knew what was going on his plan would be his downfall.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about you little brat." The Master came closer causing the Doctor to shrink back a bit in fear. "You are such a pain even now!"

The Master clutched the Doctor's blonde hair and pulled, he lifted his other hand up about to slap the younger looking timelord. Panicking the Doctor screamed and clawed at his head, he had one last idea out of this in mind.

"What are you doing? I haven't even slapped you yet!" The Master yelled in his rage.

The Doctor continued to scream until he stopped abruptly which was unnerving. The Master began to worry he broke the Doctor's sanity before a new form of panic made its way on the Doctor's face.

"Oh no." He said finally. "Oh no, if I'm here and I don't and you're and I can't remember then…."

The Doctor hoped that maybe, just maybe, the Master would fall for all this. That maybe he would believe he just went from being Theta to the Doctor. The Doctor hoped for this and just this at the moment.

"I can never get rid of you can I?" The Master said throwing the other timelord down.

"Why would you want to?"

The Master rolled his eyes. He couldn't tell if the response was just the Doctor's natural immature behavior or the de-aging effects on him.

"I should just throw you in a play pen."

"I'm in a body of a nine year old, not a two year old."

"Fine, I'll just lock you up."

The Master began doubting what part of him ever believed a younger Doctor would be better than an old man.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I know I'm horrible at updates! And my apologies for me being uncreative and just making the Toclafane the Gallifreyan monster. Anyways hope you liked it! And please review :)**


End file.
